From the Brilliant Mind of Harry Potter
by Quidditch Anyone
Summary: A subtle Ron/Hermione written in the form of Harry's journal. Just trust me on this one.
1. Chapter One

"From the Brilliant Mind of Harry Potter," by Quidditch, Anyone?

  


  


  


**31 August- last day at the Weasley's.**

  


Dumbledore told me to do it. He thinks by my keeping of a journal (I absolutely _refuse_ to call it a diary- Fred and George have already made their share of comments about it), I might be able to spot some sort of pattern, or anything of that matter, to figure out more about Voldemort and everything that's going on. I think it odd, though, that he told me to write _everything_ about my life, not just the important stuff like dreams or voices. But, then again, Dumbledore is brilliant and definitely knows more about this than anyone in the world. So I'd better just listen and do what I'm told. (Oh, great, now I'm turning into Hermione.)

  


All right, then... what has happened so far. Er, the ministry has put some sort of force field around The Burrow, so I've stayed here the entire summer. Everything seems fine except for this huge cloud of fear that's hanging over all of our heads. I've been sticking to Hagrid's advice and trying not to dwell on anything that's not healthy. I find that's easiest, anyway, with my very favorite people all living together in the same house. I haven't had any dreams or anything out of the ordinary.

  


Blimey, this is difficult. I don't know how Ginny did this everyday with Riddle's diary. Pour my heart out onto paper? No thanks, I'd much rather be practicing quidditch anytime. Oh, the new captain's Katie Bell. Hopefully she won't get us up at five each morning like Oliver did, but we'll still win the cup.

  


Okay, anyway, back to what's really important... - - - -- --- -- - - -- - -

  


  


**1 September- leaving for school.**

  


Hmm. Something actually happened yesterday that I didn't get a chance to write down, but I've had good reason for it. I was doodling on the page, thinking about how stupid this is and how I'll ever fill this whole thing, when Ron comes stomping in the room. I hid the journal, even though I really couldn't care less if he read it at this point. I'm telling you, his face was _furious_ like I'd never seen it before. And trust me, have I had my share of Ron's anger and stubbornness. Anyway, he comes in, slams the door off its hinges practically, and almost breaks the bed as he sits down, all this time snorting like some sort of bull. I asked him what was up, but then he just yells at me about how he never starts these fights with her, she's way too sensitive, how she always gets mad at him, not me... he's ranting on at breakneck speed and I don't even know what he's talking about. He finally pays enough attention to my asking whom and yells, "Hermione, you dolt!" Should have guessed it. For the most part they've gotten along all summer, but occasionally just the slightest spark can set either of them off.

  


Erm, I feel like I should write some stuff down here. I know Dumbledore said no one would read it except for me, but it's just... I don't know,_ weird_ for me to write everything down that I'm thinking. I really need to practice writing in journals. Maybe I can take a class on it instead of Potions this year.

  


Right, everyone's through the barrier now, and Hermione and Ginny are yelling at me to get one the train before it leaves, so I'll stop now. It's not like I really enjoy doing this anyway, plus I'm starving.

  


Er, sincerely... no, that doesn't sound right. Until tomorrow... nope... bye? Egh... For now, Harry? Crikey, how do I just_ end_ this bloody thing?

  


Done for a while,

Harry 

  


  


  


  


I know it seems boring now, but it's going to be a Ron/Hermione and possibly a Harry/Ginny or Cho. Maybe. I wanted this pairing from a third party's perspective and miraculously came up with this. I'm hoping it'll turn out all right.

  


Until the stories stop telling and writers stop composing,

QA


	2. Chapter Two

"From the Brilliant Mind of Harry Potter" by Quidditch, Anyone?

  


Sorry, I forgot to give the last chapter a title.

  


Umm... Chapter Two? These Are Hard to Title...

  


**3 September**

  


Ron and Hermione have vowed not to speak for the rest of this year. Right, with the O.W.Ls to take, like she's not going to be badgering him and he won't be begging for any help from her. I honestly give it a week.

  


Now I'm watching Ron finish unpacking his stuff from my bed. All I can think of is the muffled screams, "You haven't finished packing? You've been here two _entire days_, Ronald Weasley!" that were echoing just a few minutes to go. He's gotten all mad again.

  


Maybe this bloody journal does have _some_ use... I can make an excuse to write in it while they're in the middle of another ridiculous row. Makes it much easier to ignore them.

  


Bye now (still doesn't sound right!)

Harry

  


  


**4 September**

  


Right, I know this is mostly for outsmarting the Dark Lord, but this is big and I need to tell someone and this is the most understanding thing at the moment!

  


All right, just a minute... wait, you're paper and ink, you can't even _tell_ if I take a minute, because I'll still just start at the same spot! It's not like I'm writing 'okay, I'm stopping for five seconds now... one, two, three, four, five... now I'm back'. That would just be stupid.

  


What was I saying? Oh yes, about what just happened. Sitting in a far corner of the common room by myself. Hermione comes in from the library, beyond me why, and I'm about to go join her at a table when Ron comes in. It looks like he's going to patch things up, so I just stay here and listen. Being Ron, he can't quite apologize the way that is considered proper, but he manages to make a few coughing noises and a, "Look, Hermione...". Now, she's a smart girl, she _knows_ he's going to say sorry, but for some stupid reason she yells at him about wasting her time and to stop insulting her. Hermione's not one to play stupid games like that, so something's most definitely odd here. Ron took huge offense and claimed he never even listens to her, just always assumes she's right, which made her hit the roof. She got up and stormed out the portrait hole. Ron yelled at her more (this is after she had already left, by the way), then went into the dormitory.

  


Really, if my friends weren't my friends, I wouldn't be able to stand them.

  


Harry

  


**6 September**

  


First weekend, faced with a large decision. I could go pour over books in the library with Hermione and try not to fall asleep, or listen to Ron rant on about how annoying it would be to pour over books in the library with Hermione and try not to fall sleep. For some reason I chose Ron and ending up with this much information:

  


1. Hermione is the one who's to blame. He didn't do anything and she's just too overly sensitive.

2. It's not his fault all she does is study.

3. He wouldn't really care that she studied so much if she would stop trying to get us to do the same.

4. This whole stupid thing started when he said all Hermione would do this year is practice for the O.W.Ls and not pay any attention to us.

5. Maybe I was wrong about Ron and Hermione liking each other. He sounded quite truthful, and later stopped to look at some sixth-year that was passing.

  


You'd think figuring all this out would be easier than saving the world a handful of times, but no, no it's not.

  


  


**8 September**

  


Finally!!! The two have made some sort of pact and are getting along fine. He asked to borrow a quill and she said sure and BAM! They were friends again, just like that. Must remind myself not to blink or else I might miss some very important aspect of this whole 'let's-stop-fighting-and-be-friends-again-because-it's-really-getting-old' thing they do.

  


I would write more, like about our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher (really quite a quirk, he is), or how much homework I have... but I'm too happy right now and feel like doing something I actually enjoy.

  


Cheerio!

Harry.

  


  


  


Wait! It's nowhere near done!


	3. Chapter Three

"From the Brilliant Mind of Harry Potter" by Quidditch, Anyone?

  


Chapter Three

  


  


  


**12 September**

  


Normally I don't write out in the open out of pure embarrassment, but I'm in History of Magic and Professor Binns has been talking for exactly 47 minutes and 18 seconds. I beg you to find another feeble form of entertainment.

  


They're at it _again_. No, they're not fighting, thank goodness, but sometimes they do this thing in class I can't really put my finger on. It goes like this:

  


Hermione's scribbling frantically away at the sound of the teacher's voice. No surprises there. Then Ron keeps watching in disgust at how perfect her notes are even though she's cranking them out faster than he can read them. Before long she notices him looking at her, so she looks up. It seems like an awful lot of looking, doesn't it? Anyway, get this- she _blushes_ and puts her quill down. Ron gives her a very plain, "What? I wasn't doing anything!" look, which is one of his classics, and quickly directs his gaze at the profoundly interesting ceiling. Then they sort of just sit there for a second, both staring at inanimate objects. Then she checks to see if he's staring, then he looks at her, then they _both_ blush... I'm telling you, it's even more ridiculous when you're watching it. It keeps going like this forever. Sometimes it's so annoying I tell them to cut it out, which just turns them magenta. But at least they stop.

  


Wizards sure are an interesting breed, aren't they?

  


Sanely,

Harry.

  


  


**14 September**

  


Went to Hogsmeade today. Tried to visit Sirius Snuffles, but he sent an owl at the last minute telling me Dumbledore wanted him to do this important mission for him. I haven't had a chance to write back asking what it was, even though I doubt he'll even tell me. Still, it's worth a try.

  


So instead of meeting with him, us three spent most of the time in Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes. Saw Ginny in the sweetshop, too. Poor Ginny... she still can't even look me in the eye. Doesn't help Ron laughs at her for this. Hermione seemed to talk to her a lot, sort of separately from Ron and me. 

  


Bought three bags of Bertie Botts, eight chocolate frogs, two Fizzing Whizbees, a whole slab of their chocolate walnut fudge, and just one pack of Pepper Imps. Also got scolded by Hermione for buying so many sweets. She didn't comment on Ron's purchases, which were double mine, but that's because he had enough sense to keep them out of her sight. Smartest thing he's done all year, I'd say.

  


Harry.

  


  


**17 September**

  


Urgh. Willing to do _anything_ than this barbaric Transfiguration essay due tomorrow- even record stuff in this stupid journal. Hermione keeps yelling at me to work, but I can make a spectacular comeback by telling her that following Dumbledore's orders and helping to stop Voldemort is a much better use of time than writing three rolls on why you have to be so careful while transforming your grandparents into gray parrots. I think I might have had a chance to win an argument with her for once... if it hadn't been for her saying that the most extraordinary thing that has happened to me so far this year is when I nearly fell down the stairs from the Astronomy Tower. And that was only due to Dudley's mammoth shoes, not Dark Magic. Bugger, I was so close.

  


Right, now to find something here actually worth recording. Hmm... you'd think in a castle full of young witches and wizards, there would always be something to write about. I'm watching Ron trying to bewitch his quill to write as he speaks, like that bloody pen the Skeeter idiot had. So far he's cursed twice, stripped the quill of half its feathers, and knocked over a bottle of ink, ruining his half-written essay. Which made him swear twice more, of course. Hermione doesn't look too happy, but she's not commenting.

  


Right, now I'd really better start before she blows some sort of fuse. But if anything happens- if a bug lands on my glasses or a breeze whistles... ANYTHING- I'll have an excuse to start writing again.

  


Bye,

Harry

  


  


  


  


This is harder than I thought. Any witty closings Harry can end with, feel free to drop me a line. Oh, and sorry about Harry sometimes acting like Bridget Jones... that movie rules.


	4. Chapter Four

"From the Brilliant Mind of Harry Potter" by Quidditch, Anyone?

  


Chapter Four

  


  


  


**25 September**

  


Who'd of thought it's so bloody hard to write journals?!?! Dumbledore asked if I had been able to... what was it? "Draw any conclusions whatsoever, direct or indirect, linked to anything relating to the Dark Lord." I wanted to say this was one of the most insensible ideas that I have ever heard of, because not only is this not helping, but it's just another bad aspect of this year, which I _already _can't stand.

  


Well, I didn't really say that.

  


But I did tell him I wasn't able to figure anything out. He reckons I should keep at it though. It's barely been a month at school, so he didn't really expect anything extraordinary to happen. I didn't really expect his brought all of his sanity to Hogwarts this year.

  


I didn't say that, either.

  


Will keep looking, though. Funny, the one time I'm actually _looking_ for trouble, it decides to take a holiday and leave me with an impatient watch and an inky quill.

  


Still looking,

Harry

  


  


**28 September**

  


Very weird thing happened today while I was finishing up weekend homework for tomorrow. Can't recall exact conversation, but it was something like this:

  


GINNY: Hiya, Harry.

ME: Hello.

GINNY: Look, er Harry... I was wondering if you could help me out with something.

ME: Sure, Ginny. What is it?

GINNY: Well, it's just that... I think you might _want_ to help me in some... pairing up, if you know what I mean.

ME: Erm, not really. What's 'pairing up'?

GINNY: Oh, c'mon, Harry. I know you've noticed them, too. It's annoying, isn't it? Just watching them muck things up even more? I thought they might appreciate some... help.

ME:

GINNY: And since I really couldn't do it all on my own, I want you to have a part in this, too.

ME:

GINNY: Right, well, I guess you're not really interested. Sorry to bother you.

ME:

  


If I didn't already know that Ginny was so shy and scared to death of me, I might think that she was, you know... trying to insinuate that she sort of... you know- _liked_ me. Very weird way to do it. I mean, if that _was_ what she was doing, after all. But is Ginny was trying to tell me something else, then what the Galleons is it?

  


Extremely confused,

Harry

  


  


**1 October**

  


What I will do this month:

- Find something relating to Dark Magic

- My homework

- My schoolwork

- Just about anything with the word 'work' in it

- Practice quidditch

  


What I will not do this month:

- Continuously state how stupid journals are

- Let Snape get to me

- Try to 'loose' my journal as an excuse not to write in it

- Loose to Hufflepuff in this week's match

- Accept food, hair, school, or other types of products from the Weasley twins (my hair's only just turned from bright orange feathers back to normal)

- Write in very large, curly letters in attempt to fill more space in my journal

  


Harry

  


  


**4 October**

  


First match of the year! We _flattened_ Hufflepuff by a margin of over 250 points! They couldn't even get a goal in! Katie's done a v.g. job training us. That cup's got our name on it this year!!!

  


That oaf of a Seeker Murry couldn't see the Snitch even after I'd caught it! Was still fifty feet above the ground, squinting in the sun while the rest of his team and our team were down there after the match. Had to send one of their Beaters up there to tell him they'd lost. What a game!

  


Something bugged me about the game, though. We played spectacularly, but afterwards when I was looking for Ron and Hermione, Seamus and Dean told me they hadn't showed up. Then Lavender told me she'd seen Hermione going into the library with tears in her eyes, but hadn't seen Ron. Something fishy, if you ask me.

  


Harry

  


  


**5 October**

  


Ron told me nothing about Hermione and the match! He said he 'forgot' to come. I told him I couldn't care less about whether or not he came as long as he told me what was wrong with Hermione.

  


"It's not _my_ responsibility to know about every stupid little thing that sets her off!"

  


Exact quote, I swear.

  


  


**Still 5 October**

  


Found a two things under Ron's desk: a torn piece of fabric and several small pieces of paper. Upon closer inspection I found they were in fact a ripped pair of minute Bulgarian quidditch robes and a loopy, hurried sort of autograph that looked quite familiar- torn to pieces.

  


I'm thinking Ginny knows a lot about something I don't.

  


Intrigued,

Harry

  


  


  


  


Tremendously tempted to end this with H to the Rizzay, but Harry doesn't strike me as the hip music type. Better suggestions would be appreciated.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	5. Chapter Five

"From the Brilliant Mind of Harry Potter," by Quidditch, Anyone?

  


Chapter numero fivo (I take German, not Espanol)

  


  


  


**8 October**

  


It's midweek now and they _still_ haven't spoken to each other. I think that the 'they' I am referring should just be implied by now. It's awfully bothersome to be sitting in Potions and every five seconds hear, "Harry, will you please ask _Hermione_ if I can borrow some of her dried dragonfly wings?"... "Harry, will_ you_ please tell_ Ronald_ that maybe he should start making sure he brings his own supplies to class?"... "Well, will you kindly inform_ Hermione_ that I was more concerned with stopping her ruddy_ cat_ from ripping up my Charms essay, and that I'm deeply sorry for not making hourly checks on all of my valuable school supplies like she does?".

  


They should know better than to do this sort of thing in Snape's class. Well, obviously, those blimey idiots should know better than to argue like that at all, but in Potions we a) risk Snape hearing and getting submerge in detentions until the Fat Lady swings, b) risk Malfoy hearing and get humiliated one way or another, or c) drive me to insanity in that infernal class until I tip my cauldron of Fizzing Froth over their red and/or frizzy heads.

  


Sighing inwardly,

Harry

  


  


  


**10 October**

  


Finally know what is going on with Snuffles! Got an owl today from him and he explained as much as he could. Let's see... he's going to, er... Nab-akza (some... tropical place, on an island with lots of dark... natives) to sniff out some, er... bones. Of course, he's going in his very... 'convincing' disguise. It's horrible there, though. These spirity-like things, very magical, sort of steal away all his, um, powers and make him sick. I'm really quite worried about him, but I'm sure Snuffles will be okay. He's been there lots before, but he was a sort of hostage. Ah, it's very complicated. I'll just leave it at that.

  


Hoping for only the best, 

Harry

  


  


  


**13 October**

  


Very rainy. Which in Gryffindor land means staying in the Common Room all day and watching Hermione work and Ron scowl. I try to ask him, 'You want to play chess?' "No" 'Game of Exploding Snap?' "No" 'See if we can nick a few things from the kitchens?' "No"... you get the idea. It's really quite boring being in the middle of a cold war.

  


Ginny must have seen me sighing away impatiently. She came over and we played a few games of chess. She's really quite good. I expect living at the Weasley house automatically makes you born to command small stone pieces across checkered boards... or she's just very underestimated. Actually, I was trying so hard to not get slaughtered that I had completely forgotten about that time she was confusing me about the 'pairings' or whatever. No matter... the topic (or lack thereof, I guess) never came up. Ron just watched us play and rolled his eyes. Really, I don't know what his problem is lately.

  


  


  


**16 October**

  


Ron and Hermione have taken things to an entirely new level. She's now hanging around with Lavender and Parvati for goodness sake. Ron constantly sneering and mumbling under his breath every time he sees her with them. He's practically stopped talking to me as well. If he doesn't stop being such an idiot, I think that _I'm_ going to join the three girls, which is saying a lot as I do not fancy having my nails painted and giggling without proper reason (though I'm not sure if there even is a proper reason to giggle like they do).

  


Signed,

Harry

  


  


  


  


I haven't updated. I know. I apologize. The reason? I have discovered the best computer game in this lovely world, The Sims, and channeled all of my excess energy into creating houses and starving computer animated people. It's really quite fun, you know. 


	6. Chapter Six

"From the Brilliant Mind of Harry Potter" by Quidditch, Anyone?

  


Chapter Six

  


  


**25 October**

  


For once, I actually have a good reason to neglect writing. Every day is practically the same, sort of like when Dudley's video camera breaks and keeps playing the same scene on the television all the time. I imagine it would be pointless to write every this very entry: "I got up today. I went to class. My friends hate each other. I went to bed. No Voldemort." for a whole week. So I took a break. Some holiday, eh?

  


Something mildly interested _did_ happen today, though. Nothing huge; Ron 'accidentally' knocked over an entire bucket of Ever-Itch pollen onto Hermione in Herbology. I've never heard Hermione curse before, but I thought I detected some un-Hermioneish language used while she tried to itch the small of her back in between sneezes. Ron rather enjoyed the sight. He enjoyed lying back in a chair and not helping even more. I think we _all_ enjoyed it when he tipped over that chair and landed in a pile of hippogriff fertilizer. So I guess the disaster was actual quite enjoyable in one unorthodox way or another.

  


Half-smiling,

Harry

  


  


**27 October**

  


Why am I writing right now?!?! I am in a total _panic _about losing my Transfiguration essay! It took me a whole week to finish, and for the first time in... well, a fairly long time... that I thought I did an okay job writing a paper. I knew I put it right by my spare quills in my bag, but now it's just _gone_!

  


Now, wait a moment! Let's say this is all _Voldemort's_ fault! I surely can't be failed just because some evil wizard took my homework! Right? RIGHT???

  


Oh, bugger... you know how bloody _dumb_ that would sound? "Sorry, Professor, I couldn't hand in my essay because the Dark Lord ate it." Plus, I think he's pretty sure how to do landmark transfigurations, so why would he need my essay?

  


Right, I guess I'll just look under my bed for the eighteenth time.

  


Losing it (even though I think I already lost 'it', meaning my homework... or something...),

Harry

  


P.S. not to sound judgmental (or just plain mental) or anything, but I've noticed Ron is helping me look, but Hermione's just sitting and reading the same page of her Greek Muggle History book over and over. Strange.

  


  


**28 October**

  


I thought I would start off my Monday in complete misery (I had given up looking for the paper and didn't have time to write another), but something _very _abnormal happened. None other than _Crookshanks_ comes down from the girls' dorm with a bit of paper in his mouth. I take it out and was going to throw it away, but I noticed my handwriting. _Crookshanks had found my essay!_ I can tell he just found it because it was hardly even torn.

  


Next time I guess I'll think twice before kicking that dumb cat for Ron.

  


New-found kitty lover (now, _that's_ a closing!),

Harry

  


  


**Still 28 October**

  


I absolutely cannot believe this!!!

  


Why would Hermione take my essay? It's not like she wanted to copy it! Has she gone _insane_?

  


Shortly after I found my essay, Lavender comes up to me right before class. She heard that I had lost my paper and was all anxious to inform me that she saw it under Hermione's bed. She didn't think much of it at the time but then heard how upset I was for loosing it so came to find me. I told her I found it and everything seemed resolved, but then I realized- why was it under Hermione's bed?

  


I went to find her and ask her if she knew why it would be there. She didn't say much and quickly said how she forgot her parchment in the Common Room. Ron was close by and I heard him snort. He was saying something like this:

  


RON: What an act.

  


ME: Huh?

  


RON: Harry (I think he leaned in closer at this point), she _stole_ it intentionally! That was no mistake.

  


ME: (trying not to laugh) Right, Ron.

  


RON: She did it to get back at you.

  


ME: But I didn't do anything to her!

  


I obviously thought he was just be weird, paranoid, anti-Hermione (AKA completely normal) Ron, but then Parvati piped up and told me how she thought Hermione was a bit mad at me for the past few days.

  


I didn't want to believe it, but throughout the day she wouldn't even look at me. What had I done to upset her?

  


It's not my fault!

Harry

  


  


  


  


A few chapters back I think I was writing about Sirius and typed something like "blah blah Sirius Snuffles blah blah". It was like that because when I typed it, a line appeared through Sirius, as if Harry had made a line through it himself. It just got screwed up on the site.

  


Yeah, I know I'm being dumb and no one probably even noticed, but I'm just paranoid people think I'm stupid and I always have to correct the littlest things when I can. Is there such thing as Internet white-out? 

  


  


  


  


  


  



	7. Chapter Seven

"From the Brilliant Mind of Harry Potter" by Quidditch, Anyone?

  


Chapter 7

  


  


**31 October -Halloween Feast**

  


Hermione didn't even sit with Ron and me during the feast. We could see her glaring in our direction every so often from Parvati and Lavender's corner of the table. I'm sure Ron would have been more than willing to glare back, but he was slightly distracted by the twins' fabulous display of black and orange fireworks that were magically igniting now and then from the Slytherin table (Fred and George both have detention for the next 3 and a half weeks).

  


I meant to go ask her what was wrong, but after the feast I was so full and happy and tired that I didn't see the point in mucking things up right then. So I fell asleep on the Common Room sofa as soon as I came in. I woke up a few hours later to find Ginny with her arm around Hermione by the fire. I couldn't hear all of what they were saying, but I could tell that Hermione was upset and Ginny was consoling her. I did what any normal boy would have done and pretended to be fast asleep but was really trying to catch every syllable.

  


So from this I found out two things... well, two and a half:

  


1. 'He' is such a stupid git and Hermione would never be upset if it wasn't for him. Plus it's even worse that he doesn't even realize he gets her so mad.

  


I thought that 'he' was me for a fleeting second, but then I was mentioned by name.

  


2. She felt guilty for taking things out on me. She isn't really mad at me, but she feels like I'm always taking Ron's side and she's just fed up with it. I guess this is as good as an apology.

  


The other half thing that I found out was that I'm guessing Ron (obviously the 'he') is a lot less considerate to her than I thought. Maybe it's because she's a girl and I wouldn't understand why this is. Or maybe there's something else that I'm completely missing. This idea of mine that could explain a whole lot is too risky and not definite enough to put on paper... yet.

  


Harry

  


  


**1 November**

  


Hermione apologized. Well, sort of. It went a bit like this:

  


HERMIONE: Er, Harry, could I talk to you for a moment?

  


ME: Yeah, sure.

  


HERMIONE: Well... I've heard you think I stole one of your... homework assignments?

  


ME: Erm... that is... what I've heard.

  


HERMIONE: Hmm. (puffs up a bit) I don't know _who_ would be spreading such rumors about me... IhaveaverygoodideaofwhombutjusttokeepthelittlepeacethatisstillleftIwon'tsayhisnameoutloud, but... erm... if I-if I_ did_ happen to take it... I guess it would be a complete accident and I'm very sorry that you went through all of that panic.

  


ME: Yeah, sure. No worries, Hermione.

  


HERMIONE: Right.

  


Just like her; will never directly admit that she's wrong, but still has the biggest heart of anyone I know.

  


Sincerely,

Harry

  


  


**4 November**

  


I cannot _believe_ these dunderheads! After Ron found out that Hermione and I were on speaking terms again, he started to fume and yelled something about how he doesn't need to be friends with a traitor. And now _Hermione_ thinks I was trying to side with Ron just because I was explaining to him what happened. Honestly, if a girl so much as hears her name mentioned in a conversation, she'll automatically assume someone's putting her down and get on the defensive straight off. And Ron isn't much better!

  


So for the past couple of days I have been spending time with Ginny. Ron's with his brothers, Hermione with her new little group, so I'm with her because I don't fancy having the Creevey brothers snapping pictures or blatantly staring at me at all hours. Dean and Seamus seemed to have taken Ron's side, so I even get slight glares from them, too. 

  


Good thing Ginny is so understanding. At first she was naturally on Hermione's side, but after we talked for a bit, she can see all sides of this three-way argument (well, perhaps not as much Ron's) and is quite sympathetic, which is nice. Not only that, but the other two can confide in her as well, so she's sort of this cherry-haired link holding us three together. It's really quite hard _not_ to get along with her, to be honest. Maybe she can speed up the process of us patching things up.

  


Looking on the bright side,

Harry

  


Oh yes, note to self: get better closings that would be less likely to appear in a book called _Gilderoy Lockhart's Best Memorable Quotes of Self-Esteem and Inner Love._

  


  


  


  


Hey, I've noticed that a lot of the stories whose new chapters I always have looked forward to reading aren't being updated. Where is everyone?!?! If you're reading this, that means that you _do_ have the same time and boredomness as I do, so get writing again! No excuses!

  


  


  



End file.
